German Patent Publication DE 200 18 936 U1 discloses a machine for sheet metal processing with a rotating bending tool. The rotating bending tool can be used to manufacture a single reshaped structure portion, such as a bracket, from a plate-shaped workpiece. The reshaped structure portion has a maximum width corresponding to the length of a bending stamp and a bending roller of the rotating bending tool. If narrower reshaped structure portions need to be manufactured, the plate-shaped workpiece has to be formed with reliefs that allow the entire length of the bending stamp and the bending roller to be located within the relief region. The rotating bending tool does not accommodate forming a plate-shaped worked piece into multiple reshaped structure portions, where the reshaped structure portions to be formed are narrowly separated from one another on a workpiece.